<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happened? by allkindsoflove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120451">What Happened?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkindsoflove/pseuds/allkindsoflove'>allkindsoflove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkindsoflove/pseuds/allkindsoflove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost from years ago. I only own the mistakes.🤦🏻♀️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Metropolis,” she whispers to the driver after closing the cab door. “Jeez lady, you look like shit. Are you ok? Maybe I should drive you to the hospital instead.” She looks at the rear view mirror and meets his eyes. “Metropolis,” she says a bit louder this time, her voice still flat. “Do you have money for the fare? I have to ask, I have been stiffed before. It's almost gonna be three and I don't want to get fucked after the long ass drive.” He noticed her wince at his choice of words and he regretted them immediately. She let out a sigh. “No, not on me. Don't worry, you will have the fare and a generous tip if you get me there quickly and quietly.” “In other words, drive fast and shut up. You got it lady.” He sees her close her eyes and rest her head on the door window behind him.<br/>“Lady wake up.” He didn't want to sound so forceful, but he really did need to know where he was going. “We're here. Where do I drop you off?”<br/>She opens her eyes and takes in a deep breath. Just seeing the clock tower makes her feel some relief from her pain. “Do you see that clock tower to your left?” “Yeah.” “There.”<br/>They are getting closer to the clock tower when she it dawns on her that she can't call him. Those men took her purse and with it, her phone. “Do you have a cell phone I could borrow?” “Here. Just, you know, make it quick. I don't have a lot of minutes left. It's prepaid.”<br/>She reaches for it and ignores that her hand is shaking. The driver ignores it too. She dials the number as fast as her fingers allow her to do so.<br/>One ring. “Please answer,” she whispers to herself.<br/>Second ring. “Please.” It comes out as another whisper.<br/>Third ring. She grips the phone tighter and holds back her tears. Fourth ring.<br/>“Damn it, it's four in the morning! This better be good.” He sounds very agitated and still groggy from sleep, but she doesn't care. She has never been so happy to hear his voice.</p><p> “Ollie.” It comes out a little louder than what she wanted, and she can hardly stop her voice from cracking.<br/>“Chloe?” She hears the change in his voice. It's now softer. She hears the rustling of sheets and she knows he just shot out of bed with worry. “What's wrong? Who's number is this? What happened?” She was right. Worry is all over his voice.<br/>“I'll be outside in about a minute. I don't have money for the cab, and the driver expects a generous tip.”<br/>“Got it. I'm on my way down.”<br/>She hands the phone back to the driver. “Thanks miss,” he says. He was glad he didn't have to remind her of their deal. “I really need the money. It's just that, ”<br/>“Don't worry about it,” she interrupts.<br/>The driver slows and then stops the car in front of the building entrance. He sees a tall blond haired man standing by the door looking directly at the car. He was wearing a white tee shirt, gray pajama bottoms and black slippers The driver smiles knowing that the man would look after the woman in his back seat.<br/>Oliver opens her door and gently grabs her by her left arm and helps her out. He then hands the driver a white envelope, “it's more than enough. Thank you.” The driver takes in Oliver's worried expression and simply nods and drives off.<br/>Oliver leads her into the building. They don't speak and he doesn't let go of her arm. He presses the PH button and waits for the doors to close. This is when he allows him self to take in her appearance.<br/>Her eyes are closed. She knows he is looking at her. She knows he can put two and two together and will figure out exactly what happened to her. She thinks by closing her eyes, it may be easier for him to handle it.<br/>He sees that her hair which is always perfectly in place is a tangled mess with a couple of tiny rocks stuck in it. He takes a deep breath. There's a bruise on her left cheek and more around her neck. He is sure they are the result of being strangled. He sees the tiny cuts on each side of her bottom lip and thinks bite marks. Her black long sleeved button down blouse is dirty. She is holding it closed. The buttons are missing. There's dried blood on her knuckles, it lets him know she fought back and he is proud of her for it. Her black knee length pencil skirt is also dirty. It is wrinkled from when he knows it was ridden up. She is wearing black knee length boots. The heel on the right one is broken. There is so much dirt and the black of her outfit makes it stand out. It was horrible. When did Chloe wear all black? He never wanted her to wear black ever again. Never.<br/>He felt the elevator stop and saw the doors open. He released her arm and she walked out first. The doors closed and she was already on his couch. He stood still in front of the elevator. He didn't know how or where to start. He needed for her to say what she had to say at her own pace. If he was right about what happened, then he needed for her to feel in control of the situation. <br/>If he was right, he needed to stay away from her. If he was right, he needed to not touch her. God, he hoped he was wrong.<br/>She was curled into herself. Her knees were to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs, her forehead was resting on her knees, her hair was covering her face. He sees her body shake, and hears a sob and everything he said he needed to do went out the window. He ran and sat beside her. He hugged her tightly. “Ollie.” He never heard his name laced with so much pain before. He hated it. “Chloe, what happened to you?” He held his breath preparing to hear what he already knew. She sobbed louder and he held her tighter. She then whispered one word. One short, ugly word. He couldn't stop himself. He cried along with her while holding on tightly, as if he was going to keep them from breaking apart even more.<br/>He woke up and the first thing he noticed was the digital clock on the side table. 6:15am. The second thing he noticed was his killer headache. The third thing he noticed sent him to a state of panic. He was on his couch alone. She was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>